The present invention relates to meter display systems for vehicles, and in particular, to a multi-function display meter system for a motorcycle.
The present invention relates in general to devices which provide information to the operator of a motorized vehicle by displaying multiple measured vehicle parameters, such as speed, distance, trip distance, RPM, fuel level, etc. Such multi-function display units are well known and are used on many types of vehicles. One challenge for designers of such displays is how to display several different vehicle parameters within the limited display space available. This becomes even a greater issue when designing displays for smaller vehicles such as motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles (xe2x80x9cATVsxe2x80x9d), personal watercraft, snowmobiles, or other smaller vehicles that have handlebars. Such vehicles do not have a large dashboard space for locating multiple instruments and indicators.
Prior art display units address this problem by using a single display area, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or light emitting diode (LED) display, to display several vehicle parameters. The operator of such prior art devices must xe2x80x9cscrollxe2x80x9d through various indication modes shown on the display until the mode desired is displayed. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,289 discloses a compact instrument panel whose housing has an adjustment button for resetting the instrument""s various indicator modes. If this instrument panel was mounted on a vehicle with handlebars (such as one of the vehicles enumerated above), the vehicle operator would necessarily have to release one of the handlebars to scroll and/or reset the instrument panel, leaving only one hand to steer the vehicle.
Aside from displaying vehicle parameters, such as speed, distance, trip distance, RPM, and fuel level, many prior art display units have indicator lights warning of low fuel, low oil pressure, low voltage, etc. (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,648,755, 5,453,939, and 5,578,985). One indicator light typically indicates the activation of the vehicle""s hi-beam headlight(s). To be effective, the hi-beam indicator (typically an illuminated blue icon of a headlight) must be bright enough to be visible even in daylight. Such a bright indicator may be distracting at night, however.
Although many prior art displays have a low voltage indicator light, the indication may appear too late in time to be effective. For instance, if the vehicle is a great distance from a repair facility when the indicator light illuminates, the vehicle may stall before it can be repaired.
The invention provides a multi-function display meter system for a motorized vehicle. In one preferred embodiment, the display system is mounted on a motorcycle with a chassis carrying a straddle-type seat which is sufficiently narrow to be straddled by a rider. Front and rear wheels are mounted to the chassis, and left and right handlebars are connected to the front wheel for steering the front wheel. The display system has a controller that stores a value for each of a plurality of predetermined indication modes. A display unit, that is connected to the controller, displays the value of a selected mode of the predetermined indication modes. The vehicle is steered with two handlebars which are positioned oppositely. A mode switch is mounted on one handlebar, and a set switch is conveniently mounted on the other handlebar. Each switch is connected to the controller. The mode switch may be used to select one of the predetermined indication modes as the selected mode, and, therefore, the displayed mode. The set switch may be used to set the value of at least one of the predetermined indication modes when that indication mode is the selected mode.
In an alternative embodiment, the display system has a microprocessor-based controller that stores a value for each of a plurality of predetermined indication modes, where one of the indication modes is a hi-beam icon brightness level. A display unit is connected to the controller for displaying the value of a selected mode. A mode switch is also connected to the controller and may be used to select one of the indication modes as the selected mode, and therefore the displayed mode. A set switch, connected to the controller, may be used to set the value of the hi-beam icon brightness level when it is the selected mode.
In another alternative embodiment, the display system has a microprocessor-based controller that stores a value for each of a plurality of predetermined indication modes, where one of the indication modes is the electrical system""s voltage level. A sensor, connected to the controller, senses the electrical system voltage level. A mode switch is also connected to the controller and may be used to select one of the indication modes as the selected mode, and therefore the displayed mode. A display unit, connected to the controller, displays the value of the selected mode. If the electrical system voltage level is the selected mode, the display unit displays the electrical system voltage level.
In another alternative embodiment, the display system has a microprocessor-based controller that stores a plurality of predetermined indication modes, where one of the indication modes is the electrical system""s voltage level. A sensor, connected to the controller, senses whether the engine is ring. If the engine is running, the electrical system voltage level is the vehicle""s alternator voltage level. If the engine is not running, the electrical system voltage level is the battery voltage level. A mode switch is also connected to the controller and may be used to select one of the indication modes as the selected mode, and therefore the displayed mode. A display unit is connected to the controller. If the electrical system voltage level is the selected mode, the display unit displays an indication of whether the electrical system voltage level is the battery voltage or the alternator voltage.